


Confessions

by highwaytothe7hells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Post 2x08, Romance, post crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytothe7hells/pseuds/highwaytothe7hells
Summary: It's Friday night and Mon-El needs to talk to Kara. Desperately.One-shot set after 2x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Supergirl fanfic ever! I love Karamel so much that I just had to write something.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I may mess up sometimes. Feel free to correct me any time. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **********  
> EDIT (4 Feb 2017): Now I'm totally convinced that Mon-El is the prince of Daxam, but when I wrote this fic, back in December, I still believed he had been just a palace guard, so that was the theory I worked with in this story.

It was Friday night, and after three exhausting weeks, which included the Thanksgiving, an alien invasion on Barry Allen's universe and a ton of missions, all Kara wanted to do was to stay at home in her pajamas, watching TV while eating some pizza. The whole weekend.

She was sitting comfortably on her couch, watching some random movie, when her phone buzzed.

_**Mon-El:** Hey, Kara. Are you home?_

Kara's heart skipped a bit. She didn't expected him to text her, not when he had been acting so weird since she came back from Barry's universe. They still trained together, and he'd been helping her on some of her missions, but he barely talked to her, only when strictly necessary. He hadn't been rude to her or anything, but she couldn't help feeling upset with the distance he had set between them. She wondered if he had been acting like this because of the kiss. She considered two possibilities: either Mon-El was being sincere when he said he didn't remember anything, and the reason why he was keeping his distance was something else entirely, or he did remember the kiss and regretted it. The latter made Kara's heart hurt. Especially because she couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of his lips on hers...

She stared at his message on her phone for a few more seconds before replying.

_**Kara:** Yeah, I'm home. What's up?_

_**Mon-El:**  Are you busy?_

_**Kara:** No, just watching TV._

_**Mon-El:** Can I come over? There's something I need to talk to you about. I know I've been acting weird around you and you may be mad at me... Can we talk?_

_**Kara:** Sure, come over here._

_**Mon-El:** Right. I'll be there in a minute._

_**Kara:** Ok._

Kara had barely put her phone aside when she heard a knock on the door. She threw a robe over her pajamas and opened the door.

"Wow. That was fast."

"Actually I was already downstairs when I texted you..."

Kara frowned.

"Oh... Are you okay?" she asked, motioning for him to enter her apartment. She couldn't decide whether she should be worried or just surprised with his eagerness to talk to her.

"I... Actually... Kara... I..."

"Come, sit down," she said, sitting on the couch and turning off the TV. "What happened?"

Mon-El took a shaky deep breath, and Kara could tell he was pretty nervous.

"There's something I need to tell you about me. About Daxam," he said, looking miserable.

"What is it?" she asked softly, sensing his struggle.

"I lied to you about the way I escaped Daxam."

"What do you mean?"

"The prince didn't save my life. I stole the pod so I could save myself," he said, while tears started streaming down his face.

Kara's eyes widened and she found herself completely at a loss for words. She was shocked, she couldn't deny that, but she could see the regret in his eyes, could hear it on his voice. And it broke her heart to see him like that.

"Mon-El, this is..." she started speaking, but realized she had no idea what to say.

"I thought I could keep this to myself forever, but then I met you, and the more I knew you, the more ashamed I felt. You were right when you said I was no hero. I'm a coward, and-"

"Mon-El, listen to me," she said, and then she paused, trying to find the right words. "You made a mistake, a very big mistake. But I'm not gonna judge you because I think your conscience is heavy enough already. But you can't go back in time, so you'll have to come to terms with this. Listen... Your planet was being destroyed, you were scared... Anyone can make wrong choices when they're scared. Also, you may have been a coward back then, but you're definitely not a coward now. It takes a lot of courage to admit our mistakes, not only to ourselves, but to others, and you're doing it right now. Whoever you might have been back then, you're not that person anymore. You've changed so much since I first met you, you're learning from your mistakes, and you're becoming a better person, I can see that."

"If I changed, it's because of you, Kara. You're my inspiration, my life is brighter now because of you, and I want to be a better person because of you."

Kara felt her face heat up at his words. She could see in his eyes that he truly meant what he was saying. Also, the way he looked at her, with so much tenderness and reverence, made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

He took a deep breath again, as if working up the courage again.

"There's something else I lied to you about."

"What is it?" Kara asked, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"I remember the kiss," he confessed.

"I sort of guessed you did, you know... But why didn't you tell me?"

"When I kissed you, I thought I was dying. I'd been wanting to kiss you for so long, Kara, but I didn't think I deserved you. But when I thought I was gonna die, and you came to see me, I realized I needed to kiss you at least one time, so I could die happy. But then Eliza saved me, and I couldn't admit my feelings for you knowing I didn't deserve you. I thought I could keep it that way, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about kissing you, and I desperately wanted to talk to you about it, tell you about my feelings, but I didn't want to keep lying to you. I needed to tell you the truth about me first, I needed you to see me how I truly am, even if it meant losing you forever. Because at least it would be based on truth, not on lies."

Mon-El sighed heavily, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked down at his hands, unable to look Kara in the eyes just now.

"So you're telling me that you _do_ wanna mate with me?" she asked slowly, a small smile forming on the corner of her lips, her heart beating impossibly fast.

He looked up at her.

"Yes, I do, Kara," he admitted, staring right into her eyes, and then he looked down again. "But if you don't, I'll understand. I know you must be disappointed, I know I don't deserve you, I'll never deserve you, and I wish I could-"

Mon-El couldn't finish his sentence, because Kara grabbed his face gently between her hands and her lips were suddenly on his. He was surprised at first, but he quickly kissed her back. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to meet hers, and she moved closer and closer to him until she was straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, while she kept his face between her hands, kissing him slowly, yet deeply.

When Kara pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Wow..." Mon-El breathed, earning a grin from Kara.

"You may have made many mistakes, we all do, but I'm proud of the man you're becoming, Mon-El. And I wouldn't let myself have feelings for you if I thought otherwise."

"So you wanna mate with me too?"

"I thought I had just made myself pretty clear a minute ago," she laughed.

"Then why didn't you tell me about our first kiss either?"

"Because I thought either it hadn't meant anything to you, and that's why it had been so easy for you to forget, or you did remember and regretted it."

"I would never regret kissing you, Kara," he declared tenderly, and then he leaned forward for another kiss, which she returned right away.

After tasting Kara's lips and tongue in a long and hot kiss, Mon-El's lips made their way to her neck. The sensation made her gasp softly, shivering under his touch, which prompted her to move her hips forward, desperately seeking some friction. Her move made both of them moan, and Mon-El closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation...

Until Kara's phone buzzed, interrupting them.

Mon-El opened his eyes and saw a very flushed – and very annoyed – Kara. She sighed and quickly grabbed her phone to see who it was.

"It's Alex. She's on her away here. I totally forgot she was coming here tonight."

"I should probably go, then..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Kara. This night was already the best night of my entire life," he stated, looking deeply into her eyes while caressing her face. "It was amazing. You're amazing."

Kara smiled timidly, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She got up from his lap, immediately missing the contact, and led him to the door.

"Good night, Kara," he whispered, contemplating her lovingly.

"Good night, Mon-El," she whispered back sheepishly. "Have nice dreams."

"I will... I definitely will," he smiled, and then he left.

Kara closed the door, grinning to herself.

"Me too, Mon-El... Me too."


End file.
